The Terror Stops
Before this case starts, I just want to say thanks to all of you guys and girls for following my cases. This wasn't what I Expected. Thank you guys and girls for following my cases! The Terror Stops is fifth fanmade case in Atlanta Bay. It takes place in School, district based in Atlanta Bay. Previously... After Donna was revalved as a killer, new dean is Omar Bahir. He said that he will build a canal between School fence and School Backyard beacuse there were some burglaries in the past few months. Later, Jones came back from School and he told that he saw Donna murdered in School Backyard. Plot Jones '''and Player went to School to find Donna's Body and they found it. It was Donna's Head. Victim was '''Donna Walker. Donna was found murdered on a tree in School Backyard. Body was found in School Gym. Really interesting suspects showed up: New School Dean Omar Bahir, I.T. teacher and King's granddaughter Cathy King, journalist Stuart O'Neil, Ambassador Jessica Stern and weapon expert Jonah Karam. Killer was, unexpected, Omar Bahir. He said: " I started The Chit-Chaters to be something in this School! I wanted students to respect me! I wanted to be Dean! When Donna found out about us I tought we were over but, she wanted to join us. When she told me she want to murder Valentine, I was happier that ever. Now I am new Dean and everyone are respecting me!" Omar got life in jail for murder of Donna Walker and for making other three members to killer other three students. After Jonah was revalved to be The Chit-Chaters member, he said Omar made him join them and one e-Mail confirmed that. After Omar's arrest, new Dean is Cathy King. After Cathy was revalved to be The @rtist, the team forgived that. Cathy said that she will put School in good look again after The Chit-Chaters! Also Chief Marquez wanted to talk to us. She said we are promoted to Beach. She added: "There is a serial killer on the beach named Cool Killer. And there are wars between cool and not cool people and a war between LGBT and Heterosexual people." Summary Victim: * Donna Walker '''(found dead in School Backyard.) Murder Weapon: * '''Glass Bottle Killer: * Omar Bahir Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer plays Chess. * The KIller is allergic to Peanuts. * The Killer wears a Blue Scarf. * The Killer wears Glasses. * The Killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investiagte School Backyard.(Clues: Victim's Head, Scrolled Paper.) * Autopsy Victim's Head.(06:00:00) * Examine Scrolled Paper.(Result: Faded Archeologic Plans.) * Examine Faded Archeologic Plans.(New Suspect: Omar Bahir.) * Ask Omar why are his archeologic plans on the Crime Scene.(New Crime Scene: Dean's Office.) * Investiagte Dean's Office.(Clues: Faded Notepad, Letter in German.) * Analyze Letter in German.(09:00:00) * Examine Faded Notepad.(New Suspect: Stuart O'Neil.) * Ask Stuart why is his notepad in the Dean's Office. * Get Result Victim's Head.(Attribute: The Killer plays Chess.) * Get Result Letter on German.(New Suspect: Cathy King.) * Ask Cathy about her secret. * Go to Chapter 2.(1 star; Updated: Omar Bahir and Cathy King play Chess.) Chapter 2: * Ask Jonah what he saw.(New Crime Scene: School Gym; Updated: Jonah Karam plays Chess.) * Investigate School Gym.(Clues: Vcitim's Body, Broken Bottle, Candle.) * Autopsy Victim's Body.(12:00:00) * Examine Broken Bottle. * Analyze Broken Bottle.(06:00:00) * Examine Candle.(New Suspect: Jessica Stern.) * Ask Jessica why is her candle at the Crime Scene.(Updated: Jessica Stern plays Chess.) * Get Result Broken Bottle.(Attribute: The Killer is allergic to Peanuts.) * Get Result Victim's Body.(Attribute: The Killer wears a Blue Scarf; Updated: Cathy KIng and Jonah Karam are allergic to Peanuts; New Crime Scene: Desk.) * Investigate Desk.(Clues: Computer, Pile of Papers.) * Examine Computer.(Result: Unlocked Computer.) * Analyze Computer.(09:00:00) * Examine Pile of Papers.(Result: Photo of Donna stealing.) * Ask Stuart about the photo.(Updated: Stuart O'Neil plays Chess and is allergic to Peanuts.) * Get Result Computer.(Result: Cathy King=The @rtist.) * Ask Cathy if she is The @rtist. * Go to Chapter 3.(1 star.) Chapter 3: * Investigate Basket.(Clues: CCTV Camera, Faded Paper.) * Examine CCTV Camera.(Result: Unlocked CCTV Camera.) * Analyze CCTV Camera.(06:00:00) * Examine Faded Paper.(Result: Death Threat from Jessica.) * Ask Jessica about her Death threat.(Updated: Jessica is allergic to Peanuts.) * Get Result CCTV Camera. * Ask Omar why he was in School Gym.(Updated: Omar Bahir is allergic to Peanuts; New Crime Scene: Playground.) * Investiagte Playground.(Clues: Donna's Marker, Faded Child Picture.) * Examine Donna's Marker.(Result: Unknown Substance.) * Analyze Unknown Substance.(09:00:00) * Examine Faded Child Picture.(Result: Picture of Murder.) * Analyze Picture of Murder.(15:00:00) * Get Result Unknown Substace.(Attribute: The Killer wears Glasses.) * Get Result PIcture of Murder.(Attribute: The Killer is a man.) * Take care of The Killer now. * Go to School in Chaos (5/5) (1 star.) School in Chaos (5/5): * Ask Omar about The Chit-Chaters.(Reward: Blue Scarf.) * Investigate School Backyard.(Prestiqe: Talk to Omar; Clues: New Deans name.) * Examine New Dean name.(Result: New Dean=Cathy King.) * Tell Cathy the good news.(Reward: 20,000 coins.) * Investigate School Gym.(Avalible after unlocking School in Chaos; Clues: Faded Paper.) * Examine Faded Paper.(Result: Letter to one of members.) * Analyze Letter.(06:00:00) * Get Result Letter. * Ask Jonah why was he a Chit-Chaters member. * Investiagte Dean's Office.(Prestiqe: Talk to Jonah; Clues: USB Key.) * Analyze USB Key.(06:00:00) * Get Result USB Key. * Forgive Jonah for being a Chit-Chaters member. * Check up on Jessica.(Prestiqe: Talk to Jonah; Reward: Burger.) * Go to next case.(1 star) Category:Atlanta Bay Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:School